Hassan Sayyid
Hassan Sayyid is an Ossyrian peace officer and detective in the Grand Ossyrian Peacecorps Organized Crime Division. A veteran in the affairs of organized crime on Ossyria, one would believe him to be proficient in his job and very enthusiastic about his work. With Hassan, it's quite the opposite. Detective Sayyid is a very bored and nonchalant individual who finds his work very tiresome. He counts the days until his eventual retirement or promotion. However, the Fall of Ossyria put a stop to that. =History= Early History Hassan Sayyid was born to a high school math teacher, Omar Sayyid, and a secretary who works for a public relations firm, Mary McKinney. In his childhood he had four brothers and one sister who he enjoyed a great family life with. Although his father was a stern man who rarely gave his children slack for the idiotic things they do. In school Hassan showed an aptitude for history, literature, and physical sports such as soccer and table tennis. Hassan would have went to college on a sports related scholarship but an injury he sustained in his senior year of high school kicked him off the charts. Peace Academy Hassan's brothers all had various forms of occupations from an engineer in the Ossyrian military to a professional concept artist for a video game company. Hassan was directionless and hopeless as he searched for anything interesting. To quiet his father's constant bickering about getting a job Hassan enlisted in the Ossyrian Peace Academy located in San Antonio, Ossyria. While in the academy, Hassan has earned high marks in both physical and academic examinations. Though this would be a dream for most academy directors, there was an unforeseen variable that almost got Hassan red flagged for decommissioning. A mental examination revealed that Hassan habours an inner aggressiveness which may be dangerous when handling prisoners. A board which reviews incoming peace officers cleared the recruit on the points that his physical and mental prowess outweighs the aggressiveness in him. While serving in the academy, Hassan qualified in many fields of work including mounted cavalry and sharpshooting. Unit Kilo Two-Three Hassan was assigned to a mounted cavalry narcotics unit that worked in the dense jungles of Ossyria. As a whole the unit, Unit Kilo Two-Three, patrols the rural area outside San Antonio for illegal drugs as well as other illegal materials. Unit Kilo Two-Three has a wide variety of mounts from Blind Wolves to to Zealots. Many in the mounted cavalry units prefer more stable and sensible animals, Hassan chose a Zealot. From the very first day Salazaar hatched Hassan has tended and cared for the Zealot like a mother to a child. He fed the creature, nursed it, even slept with the beast at the foot of his bed (until Salazaar reached mature size). Because of this, Salazaar has grown attached to his bondmaster Hassan. With Salazaar's close bond to Hassan, the Zealot has adopted his master's aggressive hidden personality. The Unit saw extensive action against a known drug lord Massier Castavo. In a matter of seven months and extensive evidence/intelligence gathering, Unit Kilo Two-Three managed an assault in the mountain compound where the drug lord was thought to be hiding. Although Castavo was not found, Unit Kilo Two-Three seized numerous illegal firearms and drugs. INCIDENT: ORANGE Four months following the destruction of Casttavo's compound in the mountains, Unit Kilo Two-Three was tipped off that Castavo was hiding in a small village outside Dallas. Seeing the opportunity to capture/kill one of the most wanted men on Ossyria, the Unit mounted an illegal task force in an attempt to "finish the job." In a matter of a few days, Hassan and his task force ventured into the village right into the heart of Castavo's private army. The battle went horribly wrong with the result of five dead Task Force members, the compelte annihilation and unlawful execution of all Castavo's private army, and 36 civilian deaths. because of this, the unit was dissolved with the majority of the members dishonourably discharged and imprisoned. Some, like Hassan, were lucky enough to be found that their efforts did not lead to civilian deaths and were penalized, but not fired from the Ossyrian Peace Corps. Category:Characters